crypticphoenixfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff
The job of the Staff is to regulate the Cryptic Phoenix server, helping to keep the playing environment happy and safe for everyone. It therefore falls to them to uphold and enforce the rules of the server, to stop griefers, to resolve disputes and to promote players for good work. The current Staff of the server are listed below. Please be aware that since the server is always growing, and because players can be promoted and demoted, that these lists may not always be up to date. Owners Currently there are two owners: SRStark20 and Syrupmasta. Executives Nox_Anima is the only Executive Administrators About Administrators Admin is the highest rank that players can apply for on the server, and should be treated with care when applying. Don't apply if you aren't willing to step up, be heard, and make a difference in the server. Admins are expected to be leaders on the server. At times, Admins may be called in with the Owners and Executives in exclusive Staff decisions regarding the server and players. At this rank, players are able to make worlds, accept World and Project Applications, and use the /say command. Because this is such a high-profile rank, the player will also be expected to be very active on the server. Admin is the high point that most players will reach in their journey on Cryptic Phoenix... make sure you go in and give this application your best effort. Requirements *At least two hundred hours on the server. *Must be Operator rank. *Very active on the forums. The player should probably have a hundred or so forum posts by this time, if not much more. *Extremely mature. List of Administrators *Sean_Death Operators About Operators As an Operator, the player will be expected to make fewer mistakes, be more active on the forums, and perform better on the server. Operator is that perfect "in-between" zone for players that don't want the full dedication of being an Admin or Executive, but also do not want to be "just another Mod". As an Operator, the player gains access to a few more commands and will be expected to sometimes be a leader on the server if there are no higher ranked players on to help guide them along. Operators should also have very good decision making and maturity levels. Requirements *At least one hundred fifty hours on the server. *Must be Moderator rank. *Expected to be increasingly active on the forums. List of Operators *GunNomad *JackBeePee *oSymphonyx Moderators About Moderators Moderator is the second step for those hoping to rise through the staff ranks at Cryptic Phoenix. As a Moderator, you gain access to many more very important commands such as the ability to ban. Also at Moderator, players are able to promote players all the way up to Trusted, which means that players will have to be much more responsible and careful at this rank, as multiple screw-ups could see the player back at Apprentice to hone their skills. Moderators are also expected to start becoming more active on the forums. If you apply for Moderator with three or four posts, you will likely be rejected, as we need players that are not only active in-game, but also on the forums as well. Requirements *At least a hundred hours on the server. *You must be Apprentice. *Semi-Active on the forums. *High maturity levels. List of Moderators *IcanBite *Dr_Awesome1997 *Kevinsweijen *Bluefire4545 Apprentices About Apprentices Apprentice is the first step that players have to take if they wish to become a future higher rank on the server. Apprentice is best described as a buffer zone that is used to test players by giving them limited, but still a decent set of moderating commands and seeing how they perform with those commands before giving them the chance to become a Moderator. Apprentices have the ability to kick, mute, freeze, and even promote and demote Members. However, since they are basically at a trial rank, they do not have full access to moderating commands such as ban and are not able to promote past Member. If accepted for Apprentice, players will be closely monitored to see if they could one day become a great member of the true Moderating team. Requirements *At least fifty hours on the server. *You must be at least the Trusted rank. If you are a Creator, you must take a demotion to Trusted and then apply for Apprentice. *A well filled out application on the forums. *You must show that you are capable of acting maturely and correctly on the server. List of Apprentices *janniboy0312 *daya12 *mdizzy55 Notable Retirements Foreword Every now and then, Staff members will decide to leave the server for some reason. Often, this will be because they find that the job is requiring too much of their time. Sometimes, they will have disagreed with a significant change to the server or will be tired with it and choose to move on. There are also the cases where the player will stop playing Minecraft altogether, either because they are bored, or because there is some external circumstance which affects their ability to play. This section has been called Notable Retirements, as it will only list those players who were at least Moderator rank. List of Retirements *XiuhcoatlSerpent (Operator) *Frostlaar (Moderator) Staff Name Colors The colour of a staff members name. *Apprentice: Navy blue *Moderator: Red *Operator: Purple *Administrator: Yellow *Executive: Blue, Lighter than Apprentice *Owner: Customizable